Untitled Relationship
by Smokeye
Summary: "A man is like a cat; chase him and he will run - Sit still and ignore him and he'll come purring at your feet" - Helen Rowland A Mckono Romance
1. Chapter 1

"Here's your drink." Steve said, putting the bottle on the table and sat across from her.

"Thank you." She said absently without taking off her eyes from her Smartphone. They were both at a bar, trying to relax after an exhausting day at work.

Kono dropped her phone on the table, took her beer and swallowed a long sip, after that she sighed and stared in the space deep in thought.

Steve frowned at Kono's strange behaviour. It's not in her habit to be so silence in his company, he does not say that she talked incessantly like Danny, but she's never so distant.

"Something's wrong, Kono?" He asked.

She came back to reality, her face confused. "What?"

"You seem to drift off there, are you okay?"

She took another sip from her bottle and cleared her throat. "Everything's great." She answered with false enthusiasm.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "Kono, I think I can say when you're lying."

"Of course, you're almighty Steve, you know everything." She said with disgust.

He frowned. "I've never say that, you're my friend and -"

She abruptly stood and come to sit on the chair next to Steve and grabbed his arm. "I need a favour." She murmured quickly.

Steve stared at Kono with a surprised expression, it's the first time that she asked for help as she is a very proud and independent woman, she always preferred to manage by herself.

"Sure, what do you want me to do for you?" He asked without hesitation.

"I want you to ask the barman something to me."

Steve saw no objection to this, because she probably wants the barman to prepare a cocktail for her. "Sure, what things?" He asked before taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"I want you to ask him if he wants to sleep with me." She said nervously.

Steve choked in his drink when he heard her, he stared at her with a disbelief expression, waiting for her to say that she was joking, instead she removed her hand from his arm and seems as twice as nervous than before.

He swallowed and took a deep breath before he talked. "You want me to...to what?" he asked.

"I want you to ask him if he wants to sleep with me." She repeated.

"You are kidding, right?" She shocked her head

"Ask him yourself."

"I can't, if he refused it would be so humiliating."

"And you don't think it's humiliating for me to ask a stranger if he wants to screw you? Are you crazy or what? Do you really realize what you're asking me to do?" He asked angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with that? You're supposed to be my friend and as a good friend you're going to go there and convince this guy that I'm great in bed- "

"Please, tell me this is a nightmare and I'll wake me soon." He muttered.

"Pleeeease." She whined.

"Why do you want to sleep with this guy?"

She shrugged. "Because I find him irresistible."

"Be more convincing."

"Ok." She sighed. "It's been months since I've dated or slept with a guy, months! All because I spend all my time and energy at work, don't get me wrong I enjoy my work, the challenges it brings day to day. Unfortunately, Because of it I'm too exhausted at night to go out with my friends and meet a decent guy. I no longer have a social life, I'm stressed and I just want to have a night of mind-blowing sex and orgasms. "

Steve didn't know whether to laugh out loud or bang his head against the table.

"I know that I'm behaving like a horny bitch, but I do not care because I know that sex is the only solution to my problem and I want to do it."

"You want to sleep with a guy you don't even know only because you're stressed?"

"I don't have time to meet a guy and I'm not interested in having a serious relationship, I just want sex. So will you help me?"

"Let me think about it." he brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "No!"

"Why?" She asked

"Because, firstly being stressed is not a valid reason to have sex with a strange, I'm stressed as much as you and you don't see me sleeping around and secondly Chin ho will kill me if I agree to help you." And the image of Kono sleeping with this guy or any other guys doesn't please him at all, he silently thought.

"He will never know if you don't tell him."

He shocked his head. "I will not change my mind."

She crossed her arms and stared angrily at Steve. "I hate you." Kono said.

"You will thank me later."

"In you dream." She said. "So you're stressed."

"Of course I am! Compare to what Danny say I'm not a robot."

"Hmm ..." Kono murmured staring at Steve with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"I have an idea."

"I do not know if I want to know."

"Why don't we help each other –"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I'm about to say."

"I already know what you going to say and the answer is no. Never!"

"It's a good stress-relief."

"No!"

"We are not strangers."

"No!" Kono looked at him with a sad puppy expression. "No!" He said firmly.

* * *

As soon as the door shut he kissed her. There was only sensation and need as his hands slipped under her waistband and down. His hands felt hot against her skin. His hands fumbled blindly at the fastening of her jeans, removed her T-shirt, unsnapped her bra while she reached for the waistband of his pants, unbuttoned them and helped him take them off and took the rest of her clothes off. He kissed her eyes, her nose, and her throat. His hands dropped to her bottom, bringing her even closer, Kono's head was thrown back, her black hair falling down her back. They never made it to the bedroom. They were sliding down, tumbling onto the floor, rolling onto his back he took her with him, the strength of his arms pulling her up until she was lying over him. She had barely registered his intent before his hands were on her thighs, tugging her legs apart so that she straddled him.

"I want you." She said. Steve shifted his hips and thrust upwards and into her, filling Kono completely. Sensation piled on sensation, taking them faster and faster, and higher and higher, further and further until the edge and oblivion of release.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or Michelle Reid's bk**

**A/N: Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, some of the ideas are from a Michelle Reid bk that I just read. Thanks for reading, feedbacks are most welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 isn't mine.**

**A/N: Thanks for all you're positive feedback**

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes**

* * *

Steve sat in a chair by the window of Kono's bedroom waiting for her to wake up. He looked at Kono's sleeping body with narrowed eyes, his mouth twisted into a thin line as he remembered last night's event. He remembered having taking her from the living room and led her upstairs, laying her gently on be, he has lost count of the number of times they had made love - no had sex - in the end. He could have put the blame on fatigue or alcohol but he knew that it had nothing to do and even though in his heart he regretted nothing, he knew it was a serious mistake.

A faint sound from the bed made him tense as he waited for Kono to wake up.

* * *

Kono wake up alone.

Which was strange, because she was pretty sure that she was not alone when she has come to bed last night.

Kono reached to touch the sheets beside her and realized they were still warm, so he couldn't have been gone long.

So where is Steve?

Then she saw him out of her peripheral vision, Kono turned her head to look at Steve by the window, her eyes snapped up to his and a smile appears on her face.

"Hi." Kono murmured.

"Hi." He greeted coldly.

Kono bit her lower lip and frowned at Steve's attitude.

She hoisted herself up onto the pillows, she yanked the white sheet up higher and tucking it under her arms.

"Listen." He said abruptly. "We need to talk about what happened last night.?"

"Do we have too?"

"Yes we have too. Last night was a mistake."

"What?" Kono choked.

"A huge and unforgivable mistake." Steve continued.

"Why?"

"Why?" He echoed, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes! I want to know why, because I don't see why it's a mistake."

"The fact that I'm your boss is a really good reason."

Kono rolled her eyes, tried of hearing this stupid reason. "Why don't you try to find another reason because this one is getting old."

"I shouldn't have let things go so far between us."

Kono shook her head. "You got to be kidding me. "

Steve stood and came to stand by the bed. "Look Kono, you're a great girl..."

"But?"

"I don't want you to imagine things, I can't offer you more than a one-night stand."

"I ..."

"No, let me finished." He sat and took her hand. "It's not because I don't like you or because I'm your boss, it's also because Katherine will return in a few days and we're going to try to fix things between us." At this, tears threatened, but Kono forced them back.

She quickly removed her hand from his. "Look Steve." She said. " I don't know who you think I am but I'm neither naïve or stupid. It's not because we had sex i expect you to kneel down and proposed to me, I no longer believe in fairy tale. Yesterday, I wanted sex unfortunately it was you I ended up in bed with, I should have slept with the barman at least I wouldn't be having this stupid conversation!"

"Kono..."

"Get out!" She roared and pushed him from the bed.

"I don't want our friendship to be spoiled by what we did."

"Go away please." She whispered suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "I want to be alone." Steve hesitated and after which seems like an eternity for Kono, Steve stood and does as she said. He opened the door but turned to look at Kono one last time.

"I'm -"

"I swear if you say you're sorry, I'll give you a good reason to be." Kono threatened

"See you on Monday." Steve said before going.

* * *

After Steve departure, Kono lay there in her bed ,staring at the ceiling and let the thought sank in, then shook her head, dispelling the awful thought, then slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom feeling abandoned and alone. Her mood doesn't improve after the shower so she decided that she needed someone to talk to, she picked up the phone and dialed Malia's number. She answered the phone after a few rings.

"Hello." Her voice sounded sleepy.

"Wake up! You lazy bones." Kono said, trying to sound cheerful sighed.

"Kono..." She trailed off.

"I know I shouldn't have called you so early but I need to talk."

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kono said.

"What's going on?" Malia repeated.

"Can we meet for breakfast?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's meet at the usual place in one hour."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Malia said with concern.

"I'm fine, see you later." She said before hanging up.

**Reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews**

**In need of a BR and some title's suggestion, I can't leave this story untitled**

* * *

"Hi Malia." Kono greeted.

"Good morning."

"Take a seat, I've already ordered our breakfast."

"Thanks." She said before taking a seat in front of Kono. "So tell me why I had to wake me so early on a Saturday morning to have breakfast with you, when I should be in bed with my husband."

"Don't I have the right to see my favorite cousin-in-law anymore? It's been days since I last saw you, I miss you."

Malia raised an eyebrow at her. "Try to be more convincing, please." At the same time a waitress arrived with their breakfast. "I'm waiting." Malia said once the waitress turned her back.

"Last night I slept with Steve."

"So?" Malia asked after taking a bite from her pancakes.

"So?" Kono repeated, and frowned at Malia's reaction. "That's all you have to say? Why aren't you surprise or shock?"

Malia shrugged. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. There's such a huge sexual tension between you and Steve that whenever I'm in the same room as you I want to scream to get a room."

Kono rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"Yet you ended up having sex with him. Tell me how it was."

"Do you really think that I'm going to share the details of my sex life with you? I've never asked you to share yours."

"I won't mind telling you."

"I don't want to know, I don't want to imagine Chin and you having sex, it's so disturbing." Kono said with disgust. "Anyway, sleeping with Steve was the best moment in my life unfortunately he ruined everything."

"What has he done?" Kono related her conversation with Steve to Malia.

"I thought he broke up with Katherine."

"So do I." Kono sighed. "But they are going to try again for the umpteenth time. I wonder why they persist so much."

"They are stubborn and stupid to believe that they are made for each other."

"Maybe they are made for each other; they have so much in common." Kono said sadly.

"What are you going to do?"

Kono shrugged. "I don't have a clue, that's why I called you. I don't even know how I'll be able to face him on Monday. I feel so stupid thinking that once he slept with me he will fall in love with me."

"Wait a minute!" Malia exclaimed. "You're in love with him?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"You never said you were in love. I only thought you were physically attracted to him. When did it happen?"

"I don't know I just know that I'm hopelessly in love, but after what he did this morning I don't think that he deserve my love."

"You can't choose who to love, it just happens."

"I know, I'm doomed. It hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back." Malia stared at Kono with sadness, because it was the first time that she saw Kono so hurt, even her breakup with Adam has not affected her so much. Malia thought that she needed to do something to help her.

"As from Monday, you will completely ignore him and talk to him only if it has something to do with work."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done."

"Helen Rowland once said 'A man is like cat; chase him and he will run, sit still and ignore him and he'll come purring at your feet.'" Malia quoted. "And Steve seems to be a man who hates to be ignored."

"I don't think it will work."

"Trust me it will work. In a few days Steve will come begging at your feet."

* * *

**Reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 is not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and supports**

**Unbetaed, In search of a Beta Reader. **

* * *

"Hey guys." Danny said. Steve and Chin ho raised their heads from the tactical table and saw him approached while taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

"Hi."

"Where's my coffee?" Steve asked.

"Do you ask me to buy you one?"

"Yeah."

Danny shrugged. "I forgot."

Steve crossed his arms in front of him. "I phoned you ten minutes ago."

"I say I forgot, I've other things to think about than you're precious coffee. If you're so thirsty why don't you go in the rest room and make some."

"Guys calm down; it's too early to fight." Chin Ho said.

"Hi Kono." Danny greeted behind Chin ho shoulder.

"Hi." She mumbled, it was Monday morning and she got the feeling that today is not going to be a good day.

"Good morning." Chin Ho greeted happily. Kono rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses; she doesn't understand why he should always be so enthusiasm. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Steve leaning against against the table, staring at her.

"You don't look okay." Danny said, he handed his cup of coffee to Kono. "Here, I bought a coffee for you." Steve looked at Chin Ho who just shook his head and smiled.

She took the cup. "Thank you're a savior. I love you." She said while giving Danny a quick hug.

"If I knew it was so easy, I would have offered you coffee a long time ago."

Kono mouth twitched in a quick smile. "Don't be silly. I really needed a coffee, I barely slept last night."

"Really. Who's lucky guy that keep you awake all night."

"Danny..." Chin Ho warned.

"Bad night, that's all."

Danny puts an arm around Kono's shoulder. "You can rest, nobody has been killed yet perhaps today will be a quiet one."

Kono sighed. "Unfortunately, I have reports pile on my desk that need to be completed."

"Don't fill your report immediately after - ?"

Kono frowned and looked at him for the first time since she arrived, which makes her heart skip a beat. "Everybody is not a workaholic like you, Steven." She snapped. "I have better thing to do than to kill myself on work, I'll let you guys later." She turned on her heel and stormed away towards her office.

"She's in a foul mood today." Danny said. "Maybe it's her time of the month."

"Danny..." Chin ho warned again.

"Okay." Danny raised his arms in surrender. "But I advice you to stay away from her; right now she is like a lioness ready to attack."

Kono went into her office and sighed. This morning she had come to work with the idea to follow Malia's advice. But her good resolution has exploded when she has laid her eyes on him; a man like Steve can't be ignore. When she saw him a few minutes ago, she has made so much effort to prevent herself from jumping into his arms and kiss him like crazy. It was so stupid she felt like a very hormonal teenage girl.

During the weekend she has tried to make a list of what she dislikes about him, she knew it was stupid but lately her brain was having some difficulties to function properly when it comes to Steve. Unfortunately, she has found nothing to hate about him, and yet, she knew that he was far from being perfect, she was just blinded by love. Since they had slept together she has not stop thinking about Steve, she doesn't know how she was going to work next to him without going crazy. Maybe he was right sleeping together was a bad idea.

* * *

Danny was in his office and fingers drummed on his desk. His instinct was yelling at him that some things wrong between Steve and Kono. Since this morning, they have both locked themselves in their office. When they took that time to go out and unluckily crossed each other path, they acted coldly. As a detective, he could not leave this case unresolved, he had to know, what's going on.

Kono was busy working when she heard someone knocking at the door. "It's open." She yelled.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny asked when he entered.

"Sure, take a seat." She said showing the chair in front of her desk. "What can I do for you?

"What's wrong between you and Steve?"

"What do you mean?"

"You usual friendly behavior has been no-existent all day long. You even refused to have lunch with us."

"Everything's fine." Kono lied.

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not stupid I'm a detective and a very good observer. You're behaving weirdly towards each other and if looks could kill, Steve would bite the dust."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Everything's fine between us, we had a little disagreement about something that's all. You know that we are both stubborn."

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. "Why don't I believe you?"

Kono shrugged. "Because you have a suspicious mind. Don't worry about us."

"If you say so." He stood and walked to the exit. "If something's wrong you'll tell me right?"

Kono gave a fake smile, "Sure." Once Danny has closed the door she sighed in relief. She only hopes that Danny believed her.

* * *

Danny hasn't believe Kono at all, he doesn't believe that a simple disagreement has changed his two friends attitude towards each other, and if Kono won't tell him what really happened then another person will do it. He entered into Steve's office without knocking and took a seat.

Steve raised his head from his paper works and stared angrily at him.

"Don't you knock how to knock?"

"Why?"

"Why?" Steve echoed. "Because that's what good mannered people do."

"What have you done to Kono?"

Steve frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She hates you."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "She told you that?"

"Not really, but I've talked to her."

"That doesn't mean anything, what did she tell you?"

"Whatever she has said I don't believe her."

"Why?"

"I know Kono, she is not revengeful and yet I got the feeling that she wants to kill you every time she laid her eyes on you and knowing you, you must have done something terrible." Danny stood, crossed his arms and looked into Steve's eyes. "What have you done?"

Steve stared back at him. "Is that an interrogation?"

"Why? Do you feel guilty? Do you have something to confess, Steven?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. I've nothing to say Danny."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll know sooner or later. They don't call me the best detective of the island for nothing."

"Nobody call you the best detective, furthermore whatever's going on between Kono and I is not your problem."

"So you admit -"

"Just leave me alone Danny, I've some work to finish."

"Okay, I'll leave you this time, but I'll be back." Danny said before going.

* * *

Steve sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. Even if it's kill him to admit it, Danny was right. Things are chaotic between Kono and him, all because of one night. All day he had tried to talk to her but he did not know what to say, for the first time since he knows Kono he did not know what to say to her, and yet, she was one of the person with whom he could easily talk about everything and nothing. It seems that sex between them has screw their friendship and complicity.

A few minutes after Danny departure, someone knocked at Kono's door again. "Danny, leave me alone."

"It's me."

Kono's head jerked up and her heart does a funny thing when she saw Steve at the door.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

He approached and stared at her. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

"So you will listen. This can't continue and Kono, I know we've made a mistake and it has certainly screw up our friendship but we can't let this affect our working relationship."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Yeah work, always work." Kono muttered through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?"

Kono stood and stared angrily at him. "You want to save our working relationship but you don't give a damn about our friendship."

"I didn't say that, I..."

"Hello, am I disturbing?" Both looked at the door and saw Catherine.

"Catherine." Steve said before walking towards her and gave her a hug. Kono felt like someone punched her in the stomach, she didn't know if she should feel angry or sad. Catherine stepped back from Steve embrace and smile at Kono.

"Hi."

"Hi Catherine." Kono said.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at my place."

"I wanted to surprise you." Catherine said before giving him a peck on his lips.

"You succeeded."

"Thanks. How are you Kono?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad to see you." She made herself sound convincing. "It has been long."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back too and I hope to stay longer than the last time." She said while looking at Steve.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing before I arrived, I don't want to -"

"Why don't we go to me office?" Steve asked feeling suddenly nervous to be in the same room with both women.

"Okay, see you soon Kono." Catherine turned and headed to Steve's office.

"Kono..." Steve trailed off

Kono sat and refused to look at him. "Not now Steve. You can't keep your girlfriend waiting." She bit her lower lip swallowing her sadness.

"But -"

"Just close the door on your way out."

* * *

**A/N: Not a great chapter but the next one will be better. Next Chapter Next week :) XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0.**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. Thanks for your feedbacks, love you XOXO**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Steve asked breaking the silence between them.

"Everything's fine." She said staring out the window. Today, Steve thought that it was a good idea to switch partner - as she has not found a good reason to disagree - She was now in the car with him on their way to see Charlie.

"Really? I would have thought the opposite, maybe -"

"You're wrong." Kono cut off. "Everything's great."

"You hate me."

Kono shook her head. "I don't hate you." And yet...things would be easier if she could hate him, she would not suffer so much whenever she looked at him and remembered that he will never be hers.

"Then why were you so distant these past weeks?"

"I wasn't distant. I was just maintaining a civilized working relationship."

"A -"

"That what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes, but I never thought it will be like that."

"And how did you think it will be like? Anyway I'm just being professional, a colleague who focuses on her work from morning till night, without being too familiar and don't give a damn about others."

Steve sighed, lately a conversation with Kono was like walking blindfold in a mine field. These past few days, every times that he had talked to her about something more personnel she has ends up being angry or has simply stormed away without a word.

"When I suggested that I...I thought it would be easier, because I know it's impossible for us to become friend like before." He said. "I was wrong."

"The perfect Steve is wrong, unbelievable." She said with sarcasm.

"I miss being friends with you." Kono turned her head and looked at him with surprise. "I just want you to know." She missed him too, but she did not want to be just a friend again, she wanted more than that.

"By the way what are you doing Saturday?" Why does he want to know? Is he going to ask her for a date? Kono silently wondered.

"Why?"

"Catherine wants to organize a dinner; she thinks it would be an opportunity to know Danny, Chin Ho and you much better."

"A dinner. It's every wifely, I've never imagine her like that." She said with a fake smile. "You agree to her idea, I thought you don't like this kind of stuff."

"I doing it for her, she doesn't know many people here. It will be a chance for her to meet other people, Rachel and Malia will be present too."

"You should tell her that we already know each other enough. In the biblical sense and all."

"You don't have to come if you don't -"

"Why? You don't want your girlfriend and the woman with whom you cheated on her with in the same...My God!" Kono gasped. "I'm right, you cheated on her...I'm a mistress."

"No." Steve cut off. "I didn't cheat on Catherine, we weren't officially together when I slept with you."

She was not very tempted to dine with Catherine and Steve playing the perfect couple, furthermore everyone will be accompanied except her so it will be very unpleasant for her, but if she doesn't go the other will ask a lot of questions and she won't know what to answer.

"I'll come." She finally said. "Can I bring a date?"

"A date? You want to bring a date?" Steve said disbelief.

"That's what I just said."

"You're dating someone; I didn't know you were dating someone." Me neither, Kono silently thought, Kono suddenly feel stupid for having say that. "Since when?"

"Not very long."

"Do the others know?"

"I'm an adult. I don't need their permission."

"Do you know his full name and social security number? You can't trust anyone." Steve continued.

"I'm a big girl, I can make my own choice."

"After you went out with a guy like Adam I really doubt it." Steve doesn't have to look at Kono's angry expression to know that he has cross the line. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

Her fingers itched to slap that handsome face of his. "You, you..." She couldn't find a name vile enough to call him. "Who do you think you are to judge me? How dare a commitment phobic and suspicious mind like you give me advice on my love life? You might be right, I agree that I've not always made the right choice in terms of guys - after all I had sex with you - but at least he loved and respected me. From now on, I'll ask you to mind your own business and leave me the hell alone. I'll date whoever I want!"

"Kono..."

"Oh, just shut up!" She exclaimed." I don't want to hear you again." Maybe switching partner was a very bad idea after all, Steve silently thought, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hi guys." Charlie greeted when he saw them entered.

"Hi."

"Hey." Kono went to Charlie and kissed him full on his lips, He was very surprised by her action that he didn't know how to react, Kono gave him a don't-kill-me look and mouthed later.

"You're dating Charlie." Steve asked behind them.

Kono hugged Charlie's arm and stared questioningly at Steve. "Is that a problem?"

"No but ..."

"Well Charlie, what do you have for us?" Kono interrupted.

* * *

Steve was having lunch with Danny in the rest room but his mind was elsewhere. He could hear Danny from afar, but he was not listening at all. He could not stop thinking about Kono and Charlie, this picture of the two kissing did not want to leave his mind. Seeing them has left a bitter taste in his mouth and he didn't understand. He should be happy that Kono has found herself a good and honest guy, instead he feels disappointed and angry.

"Steve, do you hear me?" Danny asked snapping him out of his thought.

"Kono and Charlie are dating." He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"I saw them together."

"Charlie and Kono? Really?" Steve nodded. "Well I think it's great, Charlie seems to be a good guy for Kono, she needs a guy like him in her life."

Steve frowned. "What does that mean a guy like him?"

"Kono is female version of you, stubborn, adrenaline addict, hyperactive and the kind to act before thinking whereas Charlie is calm and Zen, I think that he'll be able to tame her a little bit. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, you're right."He lied.

* * *

As soon as the guys were far from earshot Kono dialed Charlie's phone number to explain her earlier behavior towards him.

"Care to tell me what the hell was that?" Charlie asked when he answered.

"Sorry about earlier."

"I have nothing against girls who kiss me like that, but I want to know why."

"I kinda lie to Steve by saying that I was dating someone, as I know he won't leave me alone until I tell him who the lucky guy was."

"Okay, but why did you lie?"

Kono sighed. "Too long to explain, but I need your help on this, will you help me?"

"What will I get in return?" He asked.

Kono rolled her eyes. "You can't do me a favor without expecting something in return; I thought you are my friend."

"My friend doesn't put his friend in a weird position."

"Okay, you're right, I... I will...Okay, what do you want in return?"

"I'll think about it and tell you later."

"Nothing sexual." Kono warned.

"Kono, who do you think I am?"

"So you agree."

"Sure, after all I've dated crazier girls before."

"It's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be, anyway, how long will this fake relationship last?"

"At least until this Saturday, I've been invited at Steve's place for diner, you will be my date."

"This Saturday I can't a friend of mine-"

"Please Charlie, I'm quite desperate here, I don't want to make a fool of myself when-"

Charlie sighed. "Okay, I'll come. You owe me big."

"I know. Thanks you're a sweetheart, I'll phone you later for the details, bye." She said before hanging up.

* * *

**A/N: Not a long chapter, but the story is going somewhere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 is not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, love you all**

**Sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

Saturday night arrived very quickly and as expected everyone go at Steve's for dinner.

"I'm coming." Catherine said when she heard a knock at the front door. She opened the door and saw Chin Ho and Malia.

"Good evening." Chin Ho greeted.

"Hi Chin Ho, Malia. Come in." Catherine greeted happily. "It's great that you've been able to come."

"A dinner party at Steve's, we would not miss it for the world. By the way I brought a salad." Malia said handing a bowl of salad to Catherine.

"It's nice of you. Let's go to the garden."

"Everyone's already there." Chin Ho asked.

"We're just waiting for Kono, but I'm sure she'll be here in a few." Malia wondered how Kono had the courage to accept the dinner's invitation; Malia was certain that tonight will be a nightmare for Kono, watching Steve and Catherine playing the happy couple won't be easy to cope.

Once outside, they saw Rachel and Grace on a bench, laughing while watching Steve and Danny fighting near the BBQ grill.

"If you want something to drink, there's everything you need on the table. I'll be back in a few minutes, I've things to do in the kitchen."

"Do you need help?"

"No, thank Malia. I've everything under control." Catherine said before headed to the kitchen.

"Good evening everyone." Chin ho said when he reached his colleagues.

"Chin Ho, it's good that you're here, you're the voice of reason explain to Steven the proper way to-

"Hi guys." Malia said giving a quick kiss to Steve and Danny on their cheek. "Can't you stop arguing for once?"

"It's not an argument but a..."

"Whatever, I'll get something to drink while waiting for Kono. Do you have any idea why she's not here already? She's never late."

"She's probably waiting for Charlie." Danny said.

"Charlie? Why?" Chin Ho asked.

"She's dating him, don't you know?"

"No, do you?" Chin Ho asked Malia.

"No." Malia lied, a few days before Kono had phoned her and told her what she had done. Malia had found it stupid at first but has changed her mind after some thought.

"They have just started to date; at least that's what she told me." Steve said.

"What matter is that she's happy, isn't it?" Malia asked. Steve nodded but Malia could see he was wearing a somber expression. Maybe Kono's idea was not stupid after all, Steve did not seem to be thrilled to know that she has another man in her life. Malia was impatient for Kono and Charlie to arrive because she wanted to see how Steve would react in their presence

Nearly half an hour later, the food was ready but Kono has not shown up yet.

"I wonder where Kono." Chin Ho said to his wife.

"I sent her messages, but she did not answer."

"I'll call her." Chin Ho pulled out his phone and dialed Kono's number.

"She has probably planned something else."

"No, she promised she would here otherwise she would have informed me about her change of plan." Steve said.

Chin Ho hung up and sighed. "I got her answering machine."

"Do you think that something happen to her?" Malia asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, maybe she decided to have a romantic night with Charlie instead of us." Danny suggested.

Chin Ho shook his head. "Maybe someone should go and..."

"I'll go." Steve interrupted.

"No, I'll go." Chin Ho stood. "It's your party, you can't leave your guests and -"

"Catherine is -"

Chin Ho doesn't listen to him and he was already heading towards the exit. "I won't be long."

Once at Kono's place, Chin Ho saw that all the lights were on and her car was in the front. He got out of his car and knocked at the door, he waited a few minutes but no one came to open. He turned his knob and entered as it was not lock. Once inside he silently closed the door behind him, and started to search his cousin.

"Kono." He called but received no answer. He went from room to room but found no one, finally went to her bedroom. When he entered he found Kono on the bed asleep or unconscious. Worried, he went to the bed and shook her a little.

"Kono, wake up."

After a few seconds, Kono opened her eyes and looked at Chin Ho with a confuse expression.

"Chin Ho what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Kono rubbed her eyes then slowly took a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"We were worried, you did not answer the phone and messages, so I-

"Who's 'we'?"

"The others, tonight we're all invited for dinner at Steve's place. Are you okay?"

"I completely forgot to call to inform that I won't be able come."

"What's wrong?"

"I was sick all day, I have a horrible headache and I've not stopped throwing up, I think it's stomach flu."

"You've seen a doctor or took some medicine."

"Yes I took something even if you know how much I hate them."

Her cousin frowned at her. "What's more important? Your hatred for medicines or your heal?"

"I'm sure it will pass, in fact the headache has gone."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. Don't you want..."

"No, I'm good." She said trying to be convincing.

"I'll stay with you the others will understand." Kono sighed; Chin Ho can be so protective sometimes.

"No, go have fun and I'll just go back to sleep."

"I'll call your mother, she can come."

"Chin Ho, stop playing the big brother, I can take care of myself. If my conditions worsen I promise I'll call you or my mum."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear. Go to your dinner party and tell Steve and Catherine that I'm sorry."

"Okay." He reluctantly stood and walked towards the exit. "I'll call tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning Kono heard a knock at the door when she left the bathroom. When she woke up this morning, she had run into the bathroom to empty everything she had in her stomach, but she was at least happy that her headache was gone. She walked slowly to the door, cursing the person who dared disturb her too early in the morning. Opening the door, she expected to see Chin Ho, but she found herself facing Steve.

Kono stared at him with disbelief. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"See how you're doing. Chin Ho told us that you were sick."

"You wanted to see if I was really sick that I wasn't pretending so I can skip your dinner."

"It was just a dinner. I was worried about you I wanted to know if I could help you with anything."

"You were worried about me, really?"

"Yes. " He said sincerely, he took a step inside, but Kono raised a hand to stop him

"Don't come, you make me want to throw up." Steve frowned at her clearly offended by her words. "_You _ don't make me want to throw up, but your aftershave does."

"Do you want me to take to the hospital or make you breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine." Kono replied touched that he wanted to help. "I just need to rest and everything will be better."

"I hope you're not lying."

"I'm not."

"Okay, I'm going. Take care of yourself, but if you need -"

"I'll call you."

"If tomorrow you're still feeling down, don't come to work, do you understand?"

"Okay. Thanks for coming."

"I care about you Kono. Even if we're not friend anymore and we're only whatever title you want to put on our relationship, I'll always care about you." Steve said before leaving. Kono hurriedly close the door then reached for her phone to call Malia.

"Kono. I was just about to call you."

"Hi Malia."

"Are you okay, how about your stomach flu?"

"I'm good, listen are you free for lunch today?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere, just come at my place. Can you bring lunch; I don't have the energy to prepare something."

"No problem, what do you want?"

"A pizza will be okay."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah." Kono sighed. "A pregnancy test."


End file.
